mountandbladefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zadanie:Potop
Potop – to główne zadanie dla Rzeczpospolitej a także prawdziwe wydarzenie. Jest trudnym zadaniem ponieważ wymaga walki z dużymi armiami wroga. Ważne żeby zapamiętać następujące informacje przed rozpoczęciem zadania: * Ta linia zadań kończy się śmiercią gracza! * Nie można się wycofać z tej linii zadań gdy się je przyjmie * Kiedy rozpocznie się zadanie nie można dołączyć do innego narodu Jak przejść # Pytamy jakiegokolwiek polskiego szlachcica o to czy "Być może wie jak pomóc Rzeczpospolitej" Poprawi Ci to stosunki z Polską o 10 (konieczne by zostać wasalem). # Zgadzasz się i szukasz pułkownika Zagłobę. # Wyruszamy potem do Jana Kazimierza przekazać list. # Gdy król go czyta dowie się o planowanej Szweckiej inwazji i prosi o sprowadzenie szwedzkiego lorda i przyjść za tydzień. # Teraz król rozkaże Ci rozbicia armii szwedzkiej, która chce splądrować Częstochowę a konkretnie klasztor w ów wiosce. # Gdy wrócimy dowiemy się o tym że Warszawa i Kraków padły pod naporem Szwedów. Prosi nas o odbicie ich. Możemy wziąć do pomocy polskich lordów, do których już wysłał posłańców. Po tym król skromnie nas wynagrodzi i daje zazwyczaj biedną wioskę. # Aby kontynuować misję poproś króla o kolejną misję specjalną. Poprosi żebyś pojmał kolejnego lorda szwedzkiego. # Po tygodniu po powrocie do króla dowiemy że planuje zamach stanu obalając Chana Islama Gireja zastępując go Mehmetem Girejem, który będzie wspierał Polskę. # Musisz zakończyć służbę Janowi Kazimierzowi i odszukać Mehmeta Gireja. Może on być w każdej tawernie w każdym mieście. # Zniszcz wraz z Mehmetem rządy Islama i daj władzę Mehmetowi. # Później przypomnij o obietnicy nowego chana o sojuszu z Polską. Mehmet powie Ci że musisz odbić dwa moskiewskie miasta. Da Ci on list do króla Polski. Krym i Polska będą tworzyły teraz sojusz. # Porozmawiaj z królem i zapytaj o powrót na służbę ten jednak odmówi mówiąc że jego pozycja polityczna znacząco by zmalała. # Musimy zdobyć zaufanie polskich pułkowników (Zagłoba może pomóc we wszystkich z nich) wystarczy trzech. Teraz król musi Cię przyjąć ponownie. Da nam tylko biedną wioskę a o poprzednich lennach możemy zapomnieć. # Teraz możemy iść do króla z żądaniem buławy marszałkowskiej. Musimy zdobyć poparcie lordów # Porozmawiaj z Zagłobą, powie Ci z kim masz porozmawiać, kliknij opcję "Zagłobo wspieraj mnię" i będzie na Ciebie głosował kiedy jesteś pewny zwycięstwa idź do króla i wystartuj w wyborach. # Następną misją specjalną jest zdobycie kilku miast dla Polski # Kolejnym zadaniem jest schwytanie cara. # Wkrótce Zagłoba będzie chciał zostać królem. Możesz się dołączyć do jego rebelii lub nie. Jeśli do niego dołączysz musisz podbić całą Polskę i król umrze. Jeśli nie dołączysz się trzeba powiedzieć królowi o zdradzie a on zażąda dowodu. Spytaj jakiegokolwiek polskiego lorda o Zagłobę a ten powie Ci że on stara się o prawa do tronu. Zapytaj Zagłobę o to a ten zachce z tobą walczyć. Jeśli wygrasz oddasz Zagłobę królowi. # Jeśli Zagłoba zostanie ogłoszony zdrajcą, król będzie mieć plan na zakup niemieckich najemników do zabicia rebeliantów i pozbycia się demokracji. Jeśli się zgodzisz na plan króla on wkrótce umiera. Jeśli nie, król zdradzi Cię po raz kolejny i będziesz musiał walczyć z siedmioma armiami Niemców. Jeśli wygrasz Zagłoba Cię znajdzie i prosi po raz kolejny o pomoc w rebelii. Jeśli się nie zgodzisz zadanie zakończy się a jeśli się zgodzisz zadanie będzie kontynuowane. # Teraz jesteś polskim rebeliantem jeśli uda Ci się przekonać 3/4 polskich panów będziesz mógł zażądać abdykacji Jana Kazimierza ten w rozpaczy będzie chciał Cię zabić. Jeśli wygrasz zostaniesz królem jeśli nie wylądujesz w niewoli. # Zostajesz władcą wszystkich frakcji niedługo później zostaje wysłany zabójca, który Cię zabije. Ciekawostki * Potop spowodował większe zniszczenia Polski niż II Wojna Światowa. * Polska straciła podczas Potopu 40% swojej populacji. Kategoria:Zadania Kategoria:Zadania główne Kategoria:Ogniem i Mieczem